Chapter one, a sequel to frankenstein
by xShadowFoxx
Summary: PLEASE look at this. Frankenstein's monster wakes up in the future to find himself the subject of many tests. He plays along, however, when the scientists around him start to tamper with the balance of life (As his original creator did), he must ask himself...His he really helping the greater good?


Chapter 25

I gasp for breath as the water fills my lungs. Or more truthfully, someone else's lungs.

_ How am I alive? I felt the pain, the agony of the crunch when my body hit the icy raft that was so far below me. I fell prey to the unconsciousness that I thought was the final frontier I must face….was that the final moment for me? Is this heaven? Or am I still in the torturous life of mine which seems to have no end…_

I fling my arms around wildly, knowing not how to swim. Sometimes, in the books I have read, people dive and swirl and thrust, as if they were one with the water. How hard can it really be? I take a deep breath, and fall under the waves, gathering my thoughts.

_ I do not know what to think of this new found life, for my creator is gone, although, a new freedom is erupting within my battered heart. The guilt of this, the guilt of my creator's death, yes, it weighs upon me so, yet I wonder…can I start anew?_

With almost-happy thoughts, brilliant ideas, and a new motivation in mind, my arms become paddles and my body, the vessel. I push myself forwards, moving along the path of my ragged life, willing my body not to grow weary so as I do not drown. Upon the realization of my want to live, I cry out, remembering. My companion…the companion that was to be mine to guide, and teach, and love, was lost to me.

_ Do I really want to live? I could just fall under the waves right now and end this lonliness…_

No. Hardships come hand in hand with life, some are just greater than others. Remembering the heroes in the stories that I have come to love, I swim on, looking for any sign of land.

_Is the water not cold? Why do I not feel the iciness against my skin? Did I not jump onto ice? Did I drift so far south that the water is becoming warmer? Rational thinking would see that the iceberg had melted long before I had come to these warm waters….something is wrong. Something is very, very wrong._

* * *

I bolt upright, tasting sand.

_How have I come to be stranded on a beach…?_

My head swirls, and as I collapse once more, I catch a glimpse of the fiery waves that should have been blue.

* * *

"What do you think is wrong with him? It looks like his face has been ripped to shreds and then sewn back together about five times."

I hear a chorus of laughter.

I hear a woman's voice. "I'm not sure…that's what he looked like when we found him. He was in the middle of a group of ice caps! I don't know how he didn't freeze to death, he was covered head to toe in ice. He's been unconscious for at least a month. We tried putting him in hot water, but he'd only thrash about, mumbling about a….creator and death. My crew thought he was passing through the gates of hell! The poor man was so distant, and seeing those scars and mis-matchery….who even knows what he's been through. I mean, look at him, he's hideous! Can you help him doctor?"

I've heard enough so, weak, and completely disoriented, I try to speak. "Where am I?"

Sure enough the gasps come.

Silence Falls.

I feel wood, and upon opening my eyes, a clear blue sky opens before me. Warm air caresses my left shoulder yet, trangely enough, I cannot feel my right. I turn my head curiously, however, my head is not the only thing that turns. My arm has not always been a wonderful sight, yet today it is truly gruesome. From my elbow to my wrist, my arm no longer forms a straight line. It twists into an angle, the shape a flattened 'V', and jagged bones threaten to poke out.

I scream. I scream a long, undying scream that was long, long overdue.

Chattering erupts from behind me.

"Don't worry, that arm can still be saved. You're lucky that you don't have gangrene."

The woman spoke again. "When we found him, his arm was twisted like that as well. We just didn't know what to do…We tried splints, but the arm just wouldn't heal, and we couldn't bring ourselves to…remove it."

These people…whoever they are, did not abandon me. They did not forsake me, they did not run away, disturbed. I see disturbed looks on their scared bodies, yet, they do not run. They have rescued me from my hell to show me kindness.

I speak again. "It's terribly painful doctor." A tear rolls down my cheek.

"If you should believe me, that is a good thing. If you can feel it, it can be fixed. I have actually brought my medical equipment with me. If you don't mind…could you tell us all where you're from, who you are, and so on while I fix you up?"

I hesitate. If these people knew my origin, they _would _run away. As of now, they see a battered man. With the correct information, they would only see a monster.

Another tear rolls down my cheek. Shaking my head, I remind myself that it is not my tear to cry.

"Okay."

"Okay! I'll go get the equipment." He clasps his hands together, and runs off.

The woman that was talking to the doctor before walks over to me.

She looks about forty years old, with brown hair, and green eyes. Her sharp features protrude from her elongated face, and she somehow seems kind. I'm not sure how, but something other than her smile lines suggests it. I guess you could call it an aura.

"What-_Who _are you?" She asks.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean, you don't know? Do you have amnesia too?"

"I just…don't know." I was being truthful.

"Do you have a name?"

I paused before replying. "Call me Adam."

"Okay Adam, where are you from?"

"Europe."

"Could you be a little more specific?"

"No." I didn't want her knowing where I was from. Maybe stories erupted from the area about a rogue 'monster' terrorizing people. As of now, I trust no one. Not even the people who saved me.

She chuckles. "That was a little blunt, but I guess you're that way when you forget everything about yourself. It looks like you _have _been through a lot." Squinting, she analyzes my patch work face, and shakes her head. "It looks like someone put you in a cheese grater and tried to glue all the pieces back together."

"You mentioned something like that earlier."

"Sorry…it's just, you look like….sorry. I'm very sorry."

Someone is pitying me…if only she knew that I was a murderer. Anger flares inside of me, and I want to throw myself off of something. Again.

_Why can't I just be human?_

I sigh with regret. "What is the date of today?"

"June second, 1979. In case you're wondering, welcome to America! South Carolina, specifically. Right now you're on a boat dock."

_190 years?! How is this possible?! How am I alive?! _

Something feels wrong. Something still feels wrong. I feel a weight on my eyelids, and before I fall under the curse of sleep, I lift my right arm and flex it in front of me.

_Sweet Dreams….._

The thing that frightened me the most, was that that was not my own line of thought.

* * *

_Beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…beep._

A machine with strange lines that move up and down in a rhythmic pattern stands beside me. Wires are attached to my forearms…my right arm! It's still there, and perfectly healthy. The wrong feeling still sits within me, although I _know _that I am truly awake. Again, I find myself questioning my surroundings. Strange tools and futuristic machines line the sterile walls of the hospital I must be in. White sheets cover my legs, while white pants and a white shirt with no sleeves fits me.

A man in a white coat and what can only be his assistant walk through the door across the room.

The man speaks. "Oh dear, in the 227 years that the patient has been in our care we have not once had an incident like this. Even before we were using this technology, the old drugs kept him asleep."

"What should we do? It _has _been centuries, don't you think he would be more use to us awake?"

"I don't know…we could try, but if he doesn't cooperate Jenny, we'll have to you know, 'pull the plug' on this operation." In a lower whisper he says, "Perhaps we could convince him of being in another dream."

The woman he called jenny doesn't look very happy. "He's awake, he could be intelligent, I mean look at the results from the last experiment! He's obviously aware of himself, so" she hushes her tone, although I could still hear her "be careful what you say around…_it_."

_ What is this place? 227 years? _

I look at my forearm, not seeing any signs of aging.

_ Perhaps when I was created, the body was already…'finished.' I might just be an inhabitant, living in an otherwise dead body…my existence is wrong. _

In the strongest possible voice I can muster, I ask, "What is today's date?"

They look at me as if I have grown another head. Stuttering, the man says "M-May 15th, 2020. Welcome….to the future."

"Where am I?"

This time Jenny answered me. "Area 51. The highest tech research facility the country has to offer." A puzzled look came across her face. "I forgot, you don't know what America is. Well, we'll touch up on that later. Right now, you're probably curious as to _why _you're here."

I can't even say 'yes'…the shock, oh dear, the shock…the questions…I feel like I'm going to implode. So, I simply nod my head.

"Well, a sail boat found you drifting on an iceberg of course, around 1793. The nice people on board brought you to a doctor, seeing your condition. However, the doctor didn't know what to do with you…upon realizing that you were a patchwork…human. The entire time you were either drugged, or unconscious so even if you did have glimpses of the real world you most likely recognized them as dreams over time. Eventually, after being passed around secretly from the most professional doctors for a few decades they realized that you did not age. Seeking the secret to life, they studied you, and studied you and studied you until their own hearts gave out.

Now here's where we came in. When we heard about these mysterious deaths, about doctors spending their entire lives dedicated to researching the 'secret to life', of course the crew of area 51 wanted to look into it. This information about the doctors was slowly trickled in throw unanimous sources however, and we didn't know whether to trust the information or not. So, we sent in a small crew. They had to do quite the paperwork to get around the local law enforcement, but when they saw the patchwork body in the 'evidence' section, they knew that they had found what they were looking for. You were shipped off to this research facility where numerous scientists have been studying you, looking for the secret to how you are even alive. So far, we have achieved many advances in cellular research, yet, we have not discovered the…'secret to life', as you would call it.

That's your story, however it would be extremely interesting to study your conscious abilities…"She trailed off.

Once more, I'm utterly speechless.

The man spoke. "Do you think you could give us some more information on your origin? We got plenty from when you were unconscious, but it's always good to have conformation from the original source."

"Stop it, I think you're overwhelming him."

"Me? You're the one who told him his entire back story in one minute."

I find it amusing that they're bickering like siblings.

"I'm in the future?"

"Yes."

"Will this research be helping people?"  
"It most certainly will."

"Then I will help you the best I possibly can."

For once in my life, I feel like I have a purpose.


End file.
